Thanks for the Memories
by Hell5Heaven
Summary: ByaxRenxShuu. A spin-off of Hime-chan's "Raven and Crimson" what happened after Byakuya sent Shuuhei to check on Renji? HOTNESSS! Rated M for hard yaoi. Updated! Did some add and fix to Ch.3 and Ch.4. R&R please. Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a spin-off of Hime-chan's "Raven and Crimson" – happens right after her 7****th**** Chapter, I'll give you the synopsis but you should go over there and check it out some time before or after you read this. Planning it to be a two-shot, but depending on my muse, there might be more. Warning: This is hard yaoi, and it's my first time at hard yaoi, so please don't kill me! **

**So far : Renji is a part of a Mafia family called Seireitei, he was dating Kuchiki Rukia, but fell in love with her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, a successful businessman and heir to a giant corp, associated with Seireitei. Byakuya also loves Renji, but being Byakuya he denied his feelings, and rejected Renji. A heartbroken Renji decides to leave Japan and move to Italy, in an attempt to get over Byakuya. Byakuya learned of this and sends his right-hand man Hisagi Shuuhei to seek out Renji and be his eyes and ears. What will happen when Renji and Shuuhei quickly become aquainted with each other? **

**Renji's POV**

"Do you have a girlfriend, Hisagi-san?" I asked casually, earning a slight blush from my companion.

"N-no, I don't. I try not to, or rather, I don't really get a chance to date, since I'm with Kuchiki-sama most of time" he answered shyly.

"Ooh, is that so?" I responded, a dirty thought creeping into my mind; I glanced over at him and gave him my best devilish grin, "So, what do you think of Italian women, Hisagi-san?"

Hisagi shrugged sheepishly, his cheeks now burning bright crimson. I thought it's just adorable how shy he is with this subject, or maybe he's just shy about women? The very thought caused my smile to widen. I didn't have a mirror in front of me, but I imagine the grin plastered on my face would match that of Kenpachi's. Kenpachi was Seireitei's blood-lusting Head Hitman.

"They surely are a lot bolder than Japanese women," Hisagi shrugs, answering my previous question. He moved to check on the hot pot he was preparing, and went back to chopping some more vegetables to add in it.

"Heh, yeah…they're nothing special, Japanese girls are a lot cuter." I smirked, I went pass him to the fridge to grab myself a beer, I opened the can and went over to lean against the counter next to him.

"So, Hisagi-san –" I started, but he cut me off

"Shuuhei." He said plainly.

"Eh?"

Hisagi tucked his neck into his shoulder, blushing violently, "You can just call me Shuuhei, Abarai-san, I'm just a man-servant, there's no need to use formality toward me."

An image of Hi…Shuuhei in a maid costume caused me a slight nose-bleed. Hey, it's his fault for being so fuckin' sexy. Hearing myself being addressed as "Abarai-san" snapped me out of it.

"Renji." I demanded, "I'm just a fuckin mongrel, no need for formality, especially because you're older than me."

Shuuhei nodded sheepishly, "Hai, Renji-kun."

I flashed him a smile, "A'ight, so you call me Renji-kun, I'll call ya Shuuhei-san," I stated, I lean in closer and whispered playfully in his ears, "or perhaps Seenpaai?"

I laugh when he didn't respond and give him a pat in the back.

"Relax, I'm just playin', bro."

He gave a nervous laughter, obviously unconvinced.

"So, what type of girls are you into, Senpai?"

"I- - I'm not really into girls." Shuuhei mumbled

"Eh? What was that?" I asked, not sure I heard right.

"I - - I'm….gay." Shuuhei stated. I nearly choked on my beer laughing, well that cleared up a lot of questions.

Shuuhei must have mistake my reaction for revulsion, he gave me a indignant look, "You have a problem with that?" he asked, his voice stronger.

"N-No! no-no-no-no-no! I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

Shuuhei contorted his face into what I thought was the cutest look of confusion. "Y-You mean, you're also….?"

I merely shrugged, "I'd say I'm bi, actually. I've always been with girls…..but….I'm in Love with a man."

Confusion was still on Shuuhei's fuckin' sexy eyes, "I – I don't mean to prod, but….is that why you left Japan?"

I nodded my head sadly, "Yeah, I had to get away….from him,"

Shuuhei gave a sympathetic smile, "He didn't return your love, did he?"

I gave him a bitter smirk in return, "Try, down right rejected me." I cleared my head and waved it off after a few second, "Meh, but forget about it, that IS what I'm trying to accomplish."

Shuuhei gave me an apologetic smile, "Yeah, sorry I brought it up."

We grew quiet again as he went back to his cooking with me sipping on my beer and watching him. I don't want to think about Kuchiki Byakuya right now….I don't want to think of him anymore….I am NOT thinking about him! I decided to turn my attention to Shuuhei, but that just reminded me of a question that had been bothering me_. _Shuuhei had told me that Byakuya had sent him to check on me – or spy on me in other words – but why? I've told myself that he is simply trying to see if I'm keeping my words about being miserable, so why is Hisagi-san being so kind to me? to the extent of cleaning and cooking for me, to the extent of caring for me? _Maybe it's just Hisagi-san's nature to be kind and caring, _I told myself, Byakuya doesn't know that Shuuhei is staying with me; maybe he doesn't know that Shuuhei is also taking care of me. _I'm fuckin' out of my fuckin' mind, _I scolded myself there, standing with his ass facing me is a fuckin smexy man, and I'm thinking about a pompous ass that only cause me misery. I had no clue to what I was thinking, but at that moment I walked over to Shuuhei and wrapped my arms around his waist, causing him to jump a little.

"What do you think of me, Senpai?" I whispered my question in his ears.

"A…Abarai-san…I…I…Argh!" I cursed myself when I saw that Shuuhei had cutted himself with the knife he was holding.

**Shuuhei's P.O.V**

With a harsh curse, Renji spun me around to face him, grabbing a towel off the counter and tied it around my wrist, over the cut. I was amazed that my cheeks were still burning despite the blood loss from my wrist.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Hisagi-san!" Renji cried, his face a mix of concern and frustration. "C'mon, the First Aid kit is in my bedroom, we'll treat the cut properly in there." Renji drags me into his bedroom, leaving no room for objections, his hand tight around my wrist, raised over our head as to stop the bleeding. He drags me into the room and sat me down, instructing me to hold on to the now bloodstained towel, and digging in his bedside closet for the First Aid kit, taking out alcohol pads and a roll of bandage and quickly cleaning and bandaging the wound, the whole time cursing himself for his "stupidity." I wasn't sure if it was from the loss of blood knocking me silly, but seeing the look of concern on Renji's face made me smile like an idiot. He finished bandaging me and looked up, raising a tattooed eyebrow at me when he saw my smile.

"Oi, did you loose too much blood Shuuhei-san? What the hell are you smiling at me for?"

I laughed and grab his hand, "I'm okay, Renji-kun; it wasn't even that serious, you shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it."

"Well, it _was_ my fault you got hurt." He mumbled, looking away from me. I grabbed his chin with my fingers and lifted his head up to face me,

"Hey, I'm okay, promise!"

He searched my eyes for reassurance and when he found it, he gave me a smile. I took my hand from his face and felt the heat creeping up my cheeks. Renji laughed when he saw me blush, which didn't help at all. I looked up at him again,

"Do you still want me to answer that question earlier?" I asked sheepishly

"Depends, do you still want to answer that after I just slit your wrist?" a smile cracked on his face, making me laugh a little.

"Renji…I…I…" I started sheepishly, "I'm very attracted to you, ever since I saw you, I've been fascinated by you. But, well….you weren't really available then…."

Renji just stared at me blankly for the longest time, I blew out a sigh and turned to leave the room, "I'll be -"

Suddenly I felt an arm tugging me back and spinning me around. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Renji had pulled me tight against him, his lips crashing with mine.

**Renji POV**

I didn't know what got over me, I almost didn't even realized I had kissed Shuuhei, but once I did, I didn't want to stop. My hands slowly traveled down his cheeks, down his sides, until they paused at his hips, and snaked around his waist, I wanted him closer, if that was even possible. Shuuhei awarded me with a low moan as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling himself closer to me. I was awarded another moan when I nibbled at his bottom lip, caressing it with my own, sucking its scent into me. After a little while, my toungue started darting out, licking at his lips, demanding entry, to which he graciously granted. I snaked my tongue around his and sucked it into my mouth, tracing circles around and around it, smiling into our kiss when he partly opened his eyes to gaze into mine. I spun him around and eased him down onto the bed, pinning him under me before reluctantly breaking our kiss, as my lung was begging for air. I looked down at him with my best devilish smirk, his beautiful face nearly taking my breathe away,

'R-Renji, w-what….?" He panted through half closed eyes shaded by long lashes, his face an enticing shade of pink.

"Gomenessai Hisagi-san," I whispered breathlessly, "I don't know what the hell either, I just want you…I just wanna fuck you right now!" with that I leaned my head and bit down on the side of his neck, earning a sharp gasp. Don't ask me what the fuck I'm thinkin'…..I doubt I'm even thinking, at that very moment, I just wanted this man under me.

**Shuuhei's**

I allowed Renji to rip my black muscle-top off as he continued his ministration down my neck, taking extra time on my collarbone; clenching it between his teeth and flicking his tongue across them, causing an involuntary gasping moan to escape my lips. His kisses burned wherever they went, but a thrilling chill crawled up my spine everytime at the same time. He repeated his clenching and licking on one my nipples, tracing the other with his finger, sending yet another gasping moan out of me. As his lips traveled lower, so did his hands, every moment sending a shock of pleasure through my entire body. Renji raised his head off my body momentarily to look up at me with a hungry grin as he fumbles to undo my jeans. Seconds later his thumbs hooked into my pants, pulling them down, boxers and all. As soon as he got it pass my balls, my full erection popped out, causing him to give me another demonic grin as he licked his lips,

"Gifted, aren't we?"

My face burned at the tease, "Shut up and just take me!"

"My, My, anxious aren't we? Just for that….." Renji darted his tongue out at the bottom of my sac and slowly licked his way up, stopping at the head. "you know what I did to your tongue?" he said, as he starts to flick his tongue across the head, and then around and around, snaking his tongue around my cock until he had taken it in full length, licking and sucking, his moans vibrating through my manhood and shooting up my entire body. I finally couldn't resist it any longer and begun to rock my hips, pushing myself in and out of his throat, encouraging him blow me. When I bucked my hip, as if on signal his hand slid from my hips to my butt, squeezing my cheeks everytime he took me into his throat.

After a few seconds, he took his hand off one of my cheeks and raised it to my mouth, pressing three fingers against my lips. I quickly took the hint and took them into my mouth, sucking them as he's sucking on my cock. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth shortly, and after a few seconds, I felt a wet finger pushing into my other entry. He pushed deep in and let it rested before pushing in and out.

**Renji's**

The gasp and moans from Shuuhei sent my blood racing through my vein, and took all of my self-control to pace myself as I pushed a second and then a third finger into his crack. I noticed as I pushed in that it was quite tight, _is Shuuhei still a virgin? _I reminded myself that I'd have to ask him later. After a few minute of fingering him, I slid my fingers out, and slowly slides of his cock. I looked up at him with what I hope was a gentle smile,

"Are you ready for the big gun?"

When I was answered with a gentle nod, I lifted myself off of him, hooking my arms under his knees, I raised his legs and wrapped it around my waist.

"here I go," I told him before sliding my cock into him. Once again, the gasping moans took all I had not to pound into him right then, if Shuuhei was indeed a virgin, I'd have to be gentle at first. When I was deep inside him, I started pulling in, out, in, out…..everytime trying to find that sweet spot. When I heard a shuddering gasp the fifth time I went in, I knew I've found the spot, and kept on pumping into him. After a while of pumping into him and when I feel myself getting close, I grabbed his cock and started pumping, up, down, up, down…..twice as fast as I was pumping into him.

**Shuuhei **

I could feel myself coming close to the edge as Renji slammed into me faster and faster, taking me harder and harder.

"R-Renji…..So….Close…..faster…..harder….please!" I gasped. And indeed he did. I heard his breath as I felt my own breath hitched, he slammed in hard one last time before screaming out "FUCK!" through his explosion. I screamed out my explosion as well as I felt the thick white fluid gush out of me and spatted onto his muscled, inked abs, and started seeing stars. He collapsed into me a few seconds later, huffing and puffing, laughing.

"Damn, that was a hell of a fuck, ariagatou, smexy."

"Do people usually say 'thank you' after making love?" I laughed breathlessly

"When it's this good, hell yeah!" he laughed.

I chuckled lightly and wrapped myself around him. Something caught my attention, "Are you sure you've never been with a man before, Renji?"

"You're about to ask me how I'm so 'skilled' aren't ya?"He gave me a booming laugh and shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I just went with what I was given." I chuckled softly and felt sleep pull at my eyelids,

"Not just yet," Renji commanded teasingly, "we still got cleaning up to do, Shuuhei-chan."

I thought he would've left to get a hot towel to clean us up, but a few seconds later, I felt a hot, wet tongue traveling all over my body, lapping up our cum off our body. Afterward, he cuddled up to me and sleep took over us quickly and peacefully, we still had real cleaning up to do, but the hot shower can wait later.

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Too steamy? Amateur work? Please let me know! Planning on only one more chapter, but we'll see if there'll be more. Byakuuya join the fun next chapter, so stay tuned! Arigatou Gosaimasu! BAI BAI! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I was a bit misleading on my author's note at the end of last chapter. Byakuya makes his **_**appearance **_**this chapter, and **_**might **_**get some action, though I'm not sure if there will be a threesome - - **_**yet! **_**Plus, someone might get hurt in the end of this chapter. **__**Again, Gomenessai! Gomenessai! And please don't kill me! w; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Byakuya and Renji ain't mine either, but oh how I wish they were. And I know Shuuhei is OOC, but I'm writing him how Hime-chan would write him, so blame her! , **

**Byakuya**

It has been a couple weeks since I sent Hisagi to Italy to check on Renji. Hisagi seemed confused when I told him to, but being Hisagi, he obeyed without questions. It hurted when Hisagi had first reported to me that Renji was "seemingly okay but did not go out much," for some reason, I thought that Hisagi must have sugar-coated Renji's situation for me. Milan, Italy was one of the most historic and romantic setting in the world, and if Renji had only locked himself in his apartment, he must still be hurting over me.

And then a few days ago, Shuuhei had reported that Renji was doing better, he still didn't go out much but he seemed a lot happier, he had even got aquainted with a roommate of his, though Hisagi would not tell me who this "roommate" is, but suggested that Renji might be on the road to moving on from whatever was bothering him. I was happy for Renji that he's trying to move on, but it also hurted that he had moved on this quickly. Then again, he did confess his love for me fairly quickly after we met. I poured myself a shot of Sake, I usually don't drink, but somehow it seemed necessary today. After a few shot, I blew out a sigh and lie back on the recliner I was sitting on. Just on cue, my cell phone started to ring. I tiredly picked it up,

"Talk to me." I answered

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-sama, It's Hisagi."

"I know it's you, Hisagi; what do have for me?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, it's been the same as the last week, Renji is in a much better mood, but still spend his day locked in his apartment."

"Mm," I nodded in approval, "Don't be afraid to invite yourself over to pay him a visit every now and then, befriend him; treat him as you would treat me, understand?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama." Hisagi answered on the other line.

"Mm, I'll let you go now." I replied.

I hate feeling like this. I don't even know what I'm even doing, sending Hisagi over there. But maybe….no, this IS for the best; this way, Renji could forget about me, and over time, so can I. hope. I took another shot of Sake,

I was about to hang up when Hisagi starts talking again,

"Uhm, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Hmm? Is there something else I should know?" I answered

"It's nothing, sir…..I…..how are you, sir?"

Byakuya allowed a ghost of a smile to pull at the corner of his mouth, the kid was actually concerned about him, silly boy,

"If you're trying to ask me if I'm able to survive without you, the answer is yes, Shuuhei." He answered in a softer voice, "Sasaskibe, Soifon, and Yamada is doing a good job replacing you, though it does annoy me that it takes three of them to replace one of you."

There was a slight pause from the other line; I could practically hear the kid blushing violently, which gave me a slight smirk again.

"I'm glad to hear that sir, do you want me to return home soon?" Shuuhei finally responded.

"That's okay, Shuuhei, just keep an eye on Renji for me."

"Uh…Hai, Kuchiki-sama." He replied, I can tell he was a little disappointed for some reason, silly boy.

"Ne, ne, don't act so depressed, Shuuhei-kun, I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you to drag your butt back here if Sasaskibe and Yamada threaten to annoy the hell out of me, alright?" I quipped, taking a break from my stoic demeanor, "And for Heaven's sake, call me Byakuya when we're alone, how many times do I have to tell you that, stupid brat!"

I don't usually show my true colors to anyone, let alone my servants; but Shuuhei was an exception, he was practically my adopted little brother. He was brought to me as a scared little brat when I was 12 years old, and was told to be my servant-boy. As he got older, we train Kendo and martial art together, and when he was 18, he was assigned as my bodyguard. I had half-suspected that Grandpa had wanted to make him my boy-wife – a concept not uncommon amongst old Japanese noble family – but then again, Shuuhei was an orphan, and Grandpa would never allow a nameless peasant to carry the Kuchiki name.

Shuuhei was of course, too familiar to the brat under my stoic skin. He just laughed at my comment

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that, Ku - - I mean, Byakuya-senpai. I do hope Renji gets well soon and I can come home again."

"Heh, you're homesick, Shuuhei?" I quipped, "Or do you miss me, lil' perv." I giggled. I can hear him blushing violently again.

**Shuuhei**

"Are you drunk, Byakuya-senpai?" I asked him, still blushing like a tomato, Byakuya was comfortable around me, very comfortable at times, but he only talk in double-intenders when he's drunk. I can hear him laugh out loud on the other line, a rare sound that fills my entire body with warmth.

"No, I'm not intoxicated, I just like you that much, you should feel honored, Shuuhei-kun, you're the only one that get to see behind the stoic mask."

He was drunk, he's only this bold when he's drunk, exploiting my crush on him, brat. That worried me a little, Byakuya doesn't usually drink anything but tea; something must be really bothering him, but I decided not to prod. What he needs now is rest.

"Well, that's my report sir; I'll let you go now."

I blew out a heavy sigh, and fell back onto the queen-sized bed that had been mine and Renji's for the last week. I didn't like deceiving Byakuya, but for some reason, I didn't want to tell him what me and Renji-kun had been up to, for some reason, I thought the knowledge would hurt him, I know it would hurt me….for some reason.

And it's not like I lied to Byakuya or anything; Renji has been getting friendly with his new roommate, _very _friendly; and Renji has, in fact, never left his apartment, _we _haven't left his apartment since…that night…except to get groceries and necessities.

My thoughts went to Renji and I couldn't help but smile. The morning after that first night, we had talked for a long time about our relationship, if there was even one….Renji had told me he was just horny, and had just wanted to take his mind off the man that hurted him, I had told him I understood, and expected as much. We ended up coming to a mutual agreement that we're both "Friends with benefits." Truthfully, Renji was much more than a friend…with benefits or without, but I know he's not ready for that. I had accidentally told him I love him more than once when we made love…or rather, fucked…..luckily he had always been too tired to notice, and the first time he did hear it, he passed it off as "heat of the moment." I know it would be a long time, if ever, until Renji would realize and return my true feelings for him, but right now, I'm just happy being able to be with him, to cook and clean for him, to care for him. I wouldn't even say that I truly loves him yet, but I really really really like him, and I loved being with him. If only Renji's feeling for me is anything close to a fraction of what I feel for him, that'd be enough to make me happy.

**Byakuya **

I lied back in my recliner after I have hung up with Shuuhei. I'm glad that Renji has been doing well, but a part of me was suspicious. Shuuhei's report has been the same for the last couple weeks; I know there was the possibility that Renji just enjoyed his routine, and there was no reason for my most trusted man-servant to lie to me, but I couldn't shake off the suspicion. What I was suspicious of, I did not know, then again, it's not suspicion, It's more of…..jealousy? Was I jealous that Shuuhei had been able to be close to Renji, to be able to see him, even touch him if he want? Was I jealous that Shuuhei was the first one to know exactly what Renji was up to, even though he reports everything to me? I blew out another heavy sigh and rubbed my throbbing temples, I seriously need some rest. I want to see him though; I want to be as close to him as Shuuhei is, no I want to be even closer to him than Shuuhei is. I don't know if I would regret this later, but I picked up my phone and dialed my butler.

"Sasaskibe at your service, Kuchiki-sama." The rigid old man answered.

"Sasaskibe, book me the earliest flight to Italy for tomorrow."

"Yes sir, but, may I ask the purpose of - -?" Sasaskibe asked calmly

"Since when did I have to report to YOU on the purpose of my businesses, Sasaskibe?" I snapped at him, more roughly than I had intended, but seriously….a servant's job is to DO, not to question.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama, I will take care of that right away."

"Mm, see to it that you do."

…**The next day….**

**Renji**

I walk into the bedroom to see a topless Shuuhei, lying on the bed, asleep in front of me. With a lustful smirk, I took off my own top and climbs into bed, on top of him, straddling his hips. I lean down to kiss him softly on the lips, and made my way down his neck, while undoing his tight jeans, and pulling it down, boxers and all, exposing his naked pelvis. Shuuhei started to stir and moaned drowsily as I continue to lick and nibble down the side of his neck, working at his collarbone, the whole time massaging his package, cupped in my hand. I only pulled away when his eyes fluttered open, gazing at me dazzlingly. I gave him a warm smile in return,

"morning, sleeping beauty."

Shuuhei blinked a few time before smiling gently up at me.

"Isn't it too early to be starting anything?" he asked

I merely responded with a devilish grin, "Who said I'm starting anything? I'm just waking you up."

I bowed my head to lick at his head, before I took him completely down my throat, earning a delicious gasping moan to escape from him. I continued to suck on him as my hand wandered to his behind, grabbing at a round, luscious cheek, earning another gasp, before he arched his hips, pushing himself deeper down my throat. I took advantage of the arched hips and thrusts two finger into his entrance, pushing in, out….in, out at the same pace he was pushing his cock down my throat.

**Shuuhei**

I finally couldn't take it anymore and started to rock my hips, up, down….up down….coming up and pushing myself down his throat, coming down on his invading fingers each time; each time earning a loud moan from him that vibrated through my entire body, pushing me closer to the edge each time.

I felt myself coming close and tugged at his hair, letting him know. Instead of continuing, he slowly slid off of me, causing me to give out a pleading moan I did not intented.

Renji straightened up, still straddling me, smiling mischievously down at me. "Shuuhei," he panted, "You never did tell me what that 69 tatoo meant to you."

I blushed immensely, there's a long, and quite embarrassing story behind that, but I was in no mood for retelling long stories, instead I merely answered, "It's just, my favorite number."

A lecherous grin crossed his face again, "Funny, that's my favorite number too, you know why?"

Before I could answer, Renji had turned around, so that his pelvis was now in my face.

"R-Renji…" I stuttered, before he lowered his head onto my pelvis and took my cock into his mouth again, shoving it down his throat, demanding that I do the same. I obeyed and took his cock into my mouth, sucking harder as he did. I arched my hips and allowed his fingers to explore my inside as I ventured into his. Shortly afterward, I moaned my explosion as he exploded into my mouth, sweet, salty, cum oozing down my throat. After we have milked the last drop out of each other, he rolled off of me and we laid there, panting and laughing like idiots.

**Renji**

After I had finally regained full use of my lungs, I pulled myself upright and collapsed down on top of Shuuhei, kissing him deeply. I pulled up for air a minute later smiling down at him as he smiled up at me, looking dazed.

"Can I tell you a secret, ai-kun?"

"Hmm?" he replied drowsily,

"I can't say that I love you yet, but I can say that I really like you; I really, really, really like you, Shuuhei-Ai-kun."

"Oh, Renji" he gasped, "That's all I ask of you."

I went in for another deep kiss, not wanting to ever pull away. Maybe I don't love Shuuhei yet, but right now, I really, really need him.

Our bedroom door flew open and a painfully familiar voice made us both jump.

"R-Renji! Sh-Shuuhei!"

We both looked up, awe-struck

"BYAKUYA!"

**TBC **

**A/N: So seeing how this one ended, there will be a chapter 3, and perhaps a chapter 4, but I'm pretty sure that's gonna be it! Arigatou for still sticking with this one, and again, Gomenessai about the way this chappy ended, Please don't Kill me! ! w;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry it took quite a while to update this one. Please R&R. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't officially own Bleach. It has officially owned me since the Pilot episode! **

**Byakuya**

Sasaskibe managed to get me a 5am to Italy. 16 hours later, I was at the hotel I had arranged for Shuuhei, being escorted up to his room. When I find that he wasn't there, I decided to walk across the street to Renji's apartment – Shuuhei had of course told me Renji's address the minute he found it. I walked up to the room and was about to knock when I noticed it was curiously unlocked. I knew that it was uncharacteristic to enter someone's home, unannounced, but the brat in me reasoned that it _was_ unlocked, and I _did_ knock before entering. Renji was surely more organized than I had given him credit for; the apartment was spotless. I walked over to the bookshelf and found it interesting that Renji organizes his books the same way Hisagi does. Looking around the place, at the kitchen, the sofa…it almost look as if Hisagi had had his hands in cleaning the place; then again, I did tell Hisagi to treat Renji as he would treat me….it would be no surprise if Hisagi occasionally cooks and clean for Renji. Suddenly, I heard disturbing noises coming from the bedroom. It made me sick to think that Renji was with another man….then again, Hisagi did told me that Renji had been friendly with his new roommate. I hesitated to walk to the room, I wanted to see Renji….I was prepared to see him with another man, I just wanted to see him, and I wanted to see who his roommate is. As I walked in, I heard a pair of chuckles and froze. Was that…..Hisagi's voice? My heart threatened to beat out of my chest as I pushed the slightly ajar door open. The sight in front of me struck me with a feeling I haven't felt in a while…..

"R-Renji? Sh-Shuuhei?"

**Renji**

"BYAKUYA!" Shuuhei and I cried in unison. _Fuck! _I cursed_, what the hell was HE doing here? _

Byakuya quickly turned away from us, "Sumimassen for interrupting your…..fun…." he said bitterly, the way he accentuated "fun" was as a knife driving into my heart.

"Kuchiki-sama, I…!" Shuuhei uttered,

"STOP, please….spare me the details..." Byakuya hissed, "Hisagi, consider yourself fired!"

"No! please, Kuchiki-sama, mate!" Shuuhei cried, fumbling to get his pants on running out after Byakuya. "Kuchiki-sama, please….don't throw me out!" he begged, holding on to Byakuya's dress pants, tears running down his face.

"You betrayed me, Hisagi! Sayonara!" Byakuya stated in a chilling voice, shoving Shuuhei out of the way.

"No, Kuchiki-sama!" Shuuhei cried running after him.

I got my pants on and ran out after Byakuya, "HOLD IT THE FUCK RIGHT THERE!" I growled

"I have nothing to say to you, Abarai, Hisagi…..I wish you two happiness." Byakuya tried to contain his icy composure but I could hear the tears in his voice.

FUCK! This wasn't supposed to happen! This was not how I wanted it to turn out!

"I said, HOLD IT THE FUCK RIGHT THERE! AHOU!" I growled at him, walking over and turning him around to face me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS? What the fuck had Shuuhei done wrong?" I demanded

"He betrayed my trust -" Byakuya started, but I didn't let him finish.

"AND HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT? BY DATING ME?"

"Renji—" Shuuhei started weakly, but I didn't let him finish

"let me handle this, Shuuhei!" I snapped at him, I turned back to Byakuya, "I gave myself to you back in Japan didn't I? you rejected me didn't you? So I come here to get away from you, and what do you do? You send Hisagi-san on me, and then you show up and fuckin' tell him he betrayed your trust by being with me? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Before I could comprehend it, Byakuya had pinned me against the wall, his lips crashing against mine in a deep, fiery kiss. Fuckin asshole! When his tongue darted out, demanding entrance, I spitefully bit down on it, issuing a loud moan from him. I gave in when he deepened the kiss and pressed his body tightly against mine. I hate to admit it, but I loved the sensation his kiss sent through me. His grip on my arms, his taste in my mouth, I loved everything about it. But NO! I was not going to give him the pleasure of my submission – I can't! Who the hell does he think he is anyway? That he can do this? I don't care who the fuck he is, he can't just tell me he doesn't love me, and then chase after me and try to win me back when I've finally moved on and is happy with another man. I groaned my protest and tried to pull away, but when he persisted, I bit down hard on his lips causing him to yelp and break away from me.

"Renji-kun…." He whispered, his lips bleeding and bruising from my bite.

"Shut up! And get out of my sight!" I yelled at him

"Renji…." He uttered, pleading.

"Shut up! I'm asking you what the fuck you want with me? Is this because I broke up with Rukia, LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO? Or is this about me loving you, about me daring to kiss you right in your office? Don't you think you've fuckin' tortured me enough? I came here to get some peace, to move on, FROM YOU! Is that not enough for you? Do I HAVE to be miserable for you to be satisfied? And Shuuhei, what the fuck had he ever done to you, save tailing your fuckin' pompous ass, and blindly following your orders? So we fucked! I FUCKED HIM, okay? Thinking about it, I should thank you! I was trying to fuckin move on from you, and you send a beautiful man my way, THANK YOU!"

I shoved Byakuya off me and went over to Shuuhei, who was frozen where he stood, staring at us. I grabbed him and dragged him back into our apartment

"Let's go inside Shuuhei, Leave the fuckin noble ass alone with his misery."

I suddenly felt a firm hand on my shoulder, spinning me around.

**Byakuya**

I took a deep breath and stared into Renji's eyes. Throwing away my pride, I spilled out my soul to him, I had to let him know, even in front of Shuuhei, especially in front of Shuuhei. I had to let Hisagi know that Renji was MINE.

"Renji, listen to me! I love you, do you hear that? I LOVE YOU. I'm sorry I rejected your love before, but it didn't mean that I didn't love you. I've loved you all along, our feelings had been mutual all along, I've just been to proud….too afraid to admit it to you….to admit it to myself! But I don't care anymore, when I saw you with another man…..just the thought of you with anyone else…..I lost it! My arrogant composure, my stoic demeanor….it all shattered! You shattered my wall of Security….of Insecurity, Renji-kun! I Love you, I need you, I want you, and I'm not letting anyone or anything get in my way of being with you anymore, do you hear me Renji!"

Renji just looked at me, dazed,

"By-Byakuya!"

I didn't let him say anything before I crashed my lips with his again, holding him tight, afraid I was going to loose him if I let go. I know I'm hurting a lot of people, being with Renji, my sister Rukia included; but I just didn't care anymore. I told myself as long as I can be with Renji, fuck the rest of the world! Yes, I, the infamous Kuchiki Byakuya uttered a curse word, but like hell I cared right now. I finally have my Renji in my arms, and I could care less about anything else.

**Shuuhei**

I watched in shock as Byakuya-senpai kissed Renji and pinned him to the wall. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, looking at the two of them in shock, in hurt. My eyes were burning with tears but no sound escaped my lips. It was as if my whole body had been paralyzed. There in front of me, embracing each other and kissing each other as if they wanted to suck the life out of the other, was the man I loved, and the man I adored. Shock, Pain, Confusion….that was just some of the emotions running through me. So that's why Byakuya-senpai had been so distraught when Renji left; so that's why he had wanted me to watch out for Renji…So HE was the man that hurted Renji….that supposedly did not love him back….The man that is now professing his love shamelessly to him. I told my eyes to turn away, but my muscles weren't obeying me. after a while, I felt my whole body go….numb. I should've seen this coming, the signs were all there, I was just too blind to see them. Renji coming close to telling me he loves me just an hour ago was just out of impulse….'heat of the moment.' To put it bluntly, I was merely Kuchiki-sama's replacement. When I regained control of my muscles again, I struggled to stand up, grabbing the walls as support. I quietly walked pass the lovers, still glued together. That was it, my role as Byakuya's eyes and ears, and his Replacement was over. I don't know where I should go from here, but I know I'm not welcomed here, or back at the Kuchiki Manor anymore. Maybe I will do what Renji did, move to another country and get a place of my own, and try to move on. It should be easy enough, it was easy enough for Renji, right? Goodbye, Renji, thanks for making me feel as if you loved me. Goodybe Byakuya, thanks for all the memories…..Sayonara, Thanks for the memories.

I was walking when I hear Renji calling out to me,

"Shuuhei!...No, Hisagi-san, Gomenessai….What I told you earlier…."

"It's okay, Abarai-san, Gomenessai, Sayonara." I turned around to walk out again, but moment later a hand was on my shoulder, and I was spun around, staring into the blur of Crimson that was Abarai Renji…that was mine….no…Kuchiki-sama's Renji.

"No, I'm serious, I DO really, really, really like you, and I really care about you, I can't say sorry enough for hurting you like this. Please, forgive me."

I shook my head and gave a watery smile, "There's nothing to apologize for, Abarai-san. I know that I'm a lowly man-servant, I don't care if I'm Kuchiki-sama's replacement –"

"YOU ARE NOT HIS REPLACEMENT!" Renji snapped at me, "I really care for you, but Byakuya…."

"Please, Abarai-san," I interrupted him, "It's easier for me to deal with, thinking that way. I don't mind it, honest!"

Renji gave a heavy sigh as he loosened his grip on me, "I'm so sorry."

I gave him a weak smile, "No, please don't be, I'm not. Sayonara, Renji-kun, thanks for the memories."

**End**

or is it?

**A/N : Sooo….this is a good and fitting ending yes? Eheheh *laugh nervously, sweatdrop* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And Arigatou Gozaimasu to everyone who have stuck to this story, and added this fic/me to their Fav Fic/Author. and Remember it's never too late to leave your reviews. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Bai-Bai  
**

**A/A/N :there's the 4th chapter, but if you like this ending, look at that one as an Alternative Ending**


	4. Chapter 4 : AKA Alternative Ending

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Here's the final chapter. Hope you likey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I claim it. None of the male characters would be safe if I did. Heeheehee. **

**Renji**

I awoken with a slight jolt when I found that Byakuya was laying beside me instead of Shuuhei; and then reality smacked me on the back of the head as the events of yesterday came back to me. Shuuhei….just his name gave me a hard blow to the stomach; I've betrayed him….WE have betrayed him. Byakuya had betrayed Shuuhei when he had confessed his love for me, no, when he sent Shuuhei to me. I'm even worse, I allowed my lust to get the better of me, and I allowed Shuuhei to fall for me. I gave out an exasperated grunt; I'm a fuckin' jerk! I wouldn't blame Shuuhei if he hates me, if he never forgives me. I'm sure he does; why wouldn't he?

**Shuuhei**

I rolled over, hoping to feel his muscular body underneath my hand, but only felt cold bed sheets. My eyes flutters open to stare into emptiness and the memory of yesterday and the whole time I've been in Italy came back to me. I thought I would feel something, although I didn't know what to feel; Jealousy? No, this was much more potent than that. Beside, I have no rights to be jealous, Renji didn't even love me! Anger? No, it's not that extreme; beside, how can I be angry at Renji, I knew what I was heading into, and I especially can't be angry at Byakuya…..how can I ever be angry at that beautiful man?. Hurt? That's not it either; I'm too tired to feel pain. Emptiness? Yeah, it's emptiness; so many emotions are running through me all at once, and yet, I feel nothing. Emptiness, yes, I'm feeling hollow, empty; just as what I'm seeing in front of my eyes; emptiness.

**Renji**

I looked over at Byakuya and was about to wake him, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep that I couldn't bring myself to do so. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the forehead and headed out to the kitchen. I know my cooking was not as good as Shuuhei's, but I'd like to think I've picked up enough of his talent during the time we were together. The mere thought gave me a deep sigh, _Gomenessai Shuuhei, Sayonara. _

"What are you cooking? Smells good." Byakuya voice made me jump.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him. Byakuya contorted his face into an expression of innocent confusion in response, taking everything I had, not to attack him right there in the kitchen. _Darn him, he's not allowed to so goddamn adorable!_

"Do what?" he asked in reply.

"Firstly, you're not allowed to be that freakin' adorable first thing in the morning," I sneered, "Secondly, don't attack a chef from behind!"

"I did not attack you!" Byakuya grunted indignantly, crossing his arms. I had to laugh, was this brat the real Byakuya? This Byakuya, I could live with.

"Well, don't sneak up from behind me when I have a knife in my hand, I'm known to have very good aim." I stated, with a cheeky smile.

Byakuya just rolled his eyes in response, and grabbed his stomach,  
"Is breakfast ready yet? I'm hungry."

"Almost, can you set the table? I'll be out in a minute." I replied

Byakuya just gave me a blank stare,  
"Right, I'll be waiting for my food at the dinner table."

I ended up having to set the table before I bring out breakfast for the both of us, he even expected me to prepare his napkin and tie on his bib for him! But of course, it must be natural for a rich boy like Byakuya to have everything done for him by servants.

"Jeez, who usually prepare you for breakfast? Your nanny?"

"No," Byakuya replied indignantly, "Shuuhei does." He said it so matter-of-factly, it wasn't even funny.

When it was time for his bath, I ended up having to lay out his clothe for him and even prepare the water for him!

"I don't have to take a bath for you too, do I?" I retorted

"No, I can do that myself," he answered, and his mouth curved into a sly smirk, "but I wouldn't mind if you want to join me."

I felt my cheeks burning and threw a towel at him, which landed perfectly on his head,  
"Nope, sorry; not interested."

After he had taken a bath, he dried off himself and walked out to our bedroom, completely naked and stood there, with his arms out expectantly.

"What?" I asked him, wide eyed.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Dress me!" he commanded

"Y-you mean, I have to put your clothes on for you?" I asked, amazed.

"Of course! Hisagi always does it for me." he said it, as if it was supposed to be obvious. A tinge of jealousy flared up in me, If Hisagi had always fed and dressed Byakuya, that means he'd seen it all…..

**Shuuhei**

I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer, before plopping down on a sofa and turn on the T.V. for background noises. After I left Renji's apartment yesterday, I had returned to my hotel room, a room in one of the Kuchiki Hotel in Italy. In fact, it wasn't so much a 'room' as it was a condo. I was planning to gather up my room and leave but A: I don't have anywhere to go; and B: I was dead tired and pissed drunk (there was a bar at the hotel, and the condo itself have a mini-bar in the dining room). I flip through the channels absently and after surfing all 365 channels of nothing, I turned off the T.V. God I was pathetic! Was this how Renji felt before I came? Was this how he spent his day? No, I should stop myself from thinking about Renji, about Byakuya-sama, that's the only way I can start my life anew. Now the question is; can I?

**Renji**

Beside his paperwork, I ended up having to do everything for Byakuya. By the time noon rolled around, I was getting pretty annoyed at Byakuya's dependency.

"Good GOD! Don't you know how to do anything for yourself?" I grunted, exasperated.

"I do!" Byakuya argued, "I make business proposition, sign documents, give speeches, assign projects…"

"Outside of work!" I snapped

"I was taught to take care of the Kuchiki's family business, I have Shuuhei and Sasaskibe and my other servants doing everything else for me."

"But-but!" I tried to argue.

"But what? I am the heir of the Kuchiki family, I inherited all of my Grandfather's possession, including his servants; why would I need to do anything for myself when I have servants to do it for me?" Byakuya replied. To anyone that doesn't know Kuchiki Byakuya, that would sound rude, even snobby, but this was Kuchiki Byakuya we're talking about, the man most likely never had to do anything for himself ever since he was born!

"But I want to be your Boyfriend, not your man-servant!"

Byakuya just stared blankly at me for a minute before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"W-wuh? Where are we going?" I asked

"To find Shuuhei." He answered me flatly,

"Wh-what? We can't-!" I protested

"We are, aren't we?" he replied. It was at that moment that I decided that Kuchiki Byakuya is really a stubborn, obnoxious brat underneath the stoic, crude businessman exterior.

**Shuuhei**

I jolted awake when the doorbell rang at my door. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep….I was really pathetic. I straightened up and attempted to make myself somewhat presentable….a man-servant of the Kuchiki household have to be prepared and presentable at all time – but wait, I was no longer a man-servant of the Kuchiki household – whatever! The ringing became relentless and switched over to impatient pounding at my door. I was annoyed as I unlocked and opened the door; whoever was at the door had the patience of –

"Byakuya-sama!"

"Greetings, Hisagi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised; why was my ex-boss here to see me?

"We need to talk, Hisagi." Byakuya replied in his usual tone. My surprise turned into anger and confusion.

"There's nothing more for us to say to each other, Kuchiki-sama, good day, sir." I replied him coolly; I do not want to be in his presence right now. I proceeded to close the door but Byakuya raised a hand and prevented it from closing.

"Hisagi, I want you to come back to work for me." Byakuya continued as if he didn't hear what I was saying, I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat, I don't know why, but his presence was angering me.

"Is this a joke, Kuchiki-sama?" I asked weakly, "You fired me not even 24-hours ago, didn't you? And you're telling me to come back to work for you again? What do you want with me?"

**Byakuya**

I closed my eyes and swallowed down the lump in throat, Hisagi alone knows the real me; he had seen every side of me, so this shouldn't be too hard, right?

"I fired you in a moment of irrational indignity; I was being unfair….." I managed, "I…..I….I need you, Hisagi-kun."

Hisagi's depressed expression lit up in surprise, "Y-you need me? Kuchiki-sama?"

"Hai, and I need you too!" Renji boomed in, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"R-Renji!" Hisagi exclaimed,

I felt the urge to rub my temple, an old habit when I'm annoyed, Renji was a lot, but not polite.

"Oy, Hisagi-san, come back to us already, or Byakuya WILL drive me crazy!" Renji roared

"but- - what?" Hisagi stuttered,

"Renji is *ahem* good in bed, but he sucks as a man-servant, he can't even cook right!" I begun to explain

"I've never cooked for anyone but myself my whole life!" Renji argued, sounds like self-defense to me, he turned to Hisagi and continued, "And I wanna be his boyfriend, not his man-servant! The man can't even dress himself!"

"I can, but why do it myself when I have someone doing it for me?" I defended myself.

"So you see, you're used to being his man-servant, I'm not, so - -" Renji started,

"So you want me to come back and cook and clean for you, and to witness how happy you two are together?" Hisagi snapped at us, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

Hisagi closed the door again, and in a futile attempt to stop him to slam the door in our faces, I stuck out my hand in the doorway, WHAM! CRACK! "ARGHH!"

"Byakuya-sama!" Renji and Shuuhei cried out in unison, Shuuhei swung the door open and grabbed my smashed fingers, which were quick to swell up.

"Kuchiki-sama, what the hell did you do that for?" Hisagi scolded me. I winced as his hand studied my tender fingers, but found my lips curved up into a smile,

"Couldn't think of any other way to get you to open the door." I replied

"Sheesh, Byakuya, since when did you become such an impulsive masochist?" Renji scolded me.

I simply gave Renji a crooked smirk in return, "There is much you still haven't learned about me, Renji-kun."

**Renji**

Shuuhei led us into the apartment and went to get the first-aid kit to treat Byakuya's hand. When he got back and started to tend to Byakuya's crushed hand, I used the excuse of going to the bathroom to excuse myself. They needed to sort things out between themselves, and it would be better if I wasn't around for it. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, and then sat down on the toilet and waited, luckily Shuuhei had some…._interesting…._magazines in his bathroom to keep me occupied.

**Shuuhei **

After Renji had gone out of sight, an un-nerving silence came over Byakuya and I. He was the one who finally, nervously broke the silence;

"Shuuhei...I...I...Gomenessai...Shuuhei-kun..." he bowed his head.

"By-Byakuya-sama!" I uttered in horrified surprise, is the mighty lord ot the Kuchiki family really bowing down and apologizing to me?

"Accept my sincere apology Shuuhei-kun." Byakuya said, still bowing his head to me. I hurriedly stooped down to help him up;

"Ku-Kuchiki-sama, please, please don't bow down to a lowly peasant as I, why-why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I owe it to you, Shuuhei-kun. I've claimed that you have betrayed me, when in reality I was the one who have betrayed you! I shouldn't have sent you to Renji without telling you that it was only me being selfish and feeling guilty for sending Renji away, I should have told you I was the man that shunned Renji, that sent him here, that caused him to be the melancholic wreck that he was when you found him. I only have myself to blame for pushing you toward him; and instead of manning up to my flaws, I blamed it on you, will you forgive me, Shuuhei-kun?"

I tried to fight the tears welling up in my eyes, and swallowed down the lump in my throat. Anger, Jealousy, Resentment, Hurt...it all came back to me. Does this arrogant, over-confident, noble ASS, seriously expect me to forgive and forget everything with that pathetic excuse of an apology? Does he seriously think that those simple words would make up for all these years, I've tailed him like a dog, dodging all the crap that has been thrown his way, swallowing all the shit that had been thrown my way, finding myself stupidly falling for him, trying to do everything to make him happy, just to be thrown to another man like a toy, and then thrown out like trash? And now just with a few flowery words he expect me to just jump back into his arms?

"Gomenesai, Kuchiki-sama...if you want me to truly forgive and forget, I will...but if this is an attempt to get me back to work as a dog at your side...Gomenssai, I can't."

Byakuya gave out a heavy sigh,  
"Hai, I understand...Arigatou, Shuuhei-kun...sayonara..I'll collect Renji and we'll be on our way."

the sight of him turning his back to me, pained me...for some reason. at that moment, I wanted to reach out to him, to hold him back, to turn him around to face me again. As if reading my thought, he turned around again,

"You may not believe me, but my apology was just that...an apology...there was no hidden intention behind it, it was not an attempt to pull you back to my side...but, of course, you should know that. You were always the one that knows me best." and with that, he turned to leave again. At that moment I was horrified, I felt Emptiness coming nearer, the further away he was. I felt...loss?

"Kuchiki-sama, mate!"

Byakuya had barely turned around when I had thrown myself at him, holding him tight.

"Kuchiki-sama...no Byakuya-senpai...I need to ask you...surely you felt the way I idolized you...worshiped you, before Renji-kun came along?"

Byakuya slowly nodded his head, as if he was scared to admit it, "Hai, I did."

"I must ask you," I continued, "did you...did you..ever felt if only a fraction of how I did?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath,  
"Hai...I did...but...I thought it was impossible...given who we are..."

I could tell that it was really hard for Byakuya, and it was at that moment that I realized the real reason why I'm feeling the way I am,

"Byakuya-senpai...I think I just realized how I fell for Renji and why it's hurting so much. He reminded me so much of you...you're both strong, beautiful, and no matter how you try to act like nothing phases you, you're both so vulnerable."

"What are you trying to say, Shuuhei-kun?"

"I-I dunno...yesterday, seeing you two together...it tore at me...I didn't know what I was feeling...I didn't know what to feel...I thought that anger, and resentment, and jealousy and pain were toward you...but, in the end, I realized I was feeling all those things toward myself! I didn't realize it until just now...I can't be upset at Renji, and I can't be mad at you, because even if Renji was using me, I was using him too...I might have been your replacement, but I used him as your replacement too...I don't know what to do now...I'm very attracted to him...but I adore you..."

"Just as I want him, but I need you." Byakuya replied softly.

it was amazing that such a simple sentence can get me so flustered. But...now what?

"We can't keep doing this, you have to decide...him or me...I have to decide...you, him, or loneliness...and he has to decide...me or you...we won't be at peace until we all decide..."

Byakuya came over swiftly and wrapped his arms around me, not letting go.  
"Sumimassen, Shuuhei-kun...I don't want to choose, and I'm not going to..."

"But...!"

"Why do I have to choose? If we all love each other, why not all be together?"Byakuya asked, revealing the stubborn, obnoxious side of himself.

I was incredulous, "WHAT? Byakuya, Society at this day and age will NOT accept such an arrangement."

"You've forgotten, there is still an Emperor in Japan...and I'm the heir to the noble Kuchiki family, the largest of the Four Royal Guards Clans. It's not uncommon for a nobleman to take more than one wives, and since I'm gay, in my case...more than one husbands."

"But-But-"

Before I could object any further, Byakuya forced me to look straight into his eyes,  
"Shuuhei-kun, do you love me?"

"By-Byakuya...you know I do..."

"Right then," he responded curtly and pulled me into a deep kiss.

**Renji**

When I thought it was long enough, I washed up and walked out to the living room again. I was greeted with the sight of Byakuya and Shuuhei, embracing each other, locked in a hot passionate kiss. If I was jealous, the growing bulge in my pants showed now evidence. I found myself swallowing hard as the bulge in my pants only grew tighter when Shuuhei begun to stroke Byakuya's side, issuing a satisfying moan from him. I finally decided I couldn't just watch from the sideline anymore and walked over to them, perching myself behind Byakuya, and started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, causing him to tense and moan loudly.

"This isn't the place to be this intimate, is it?" I purred into Byakuya's neck, but loud enough for Shuuhei to hear. He smiled sweetly up at me and broke away from the other side of Byakuya's neck, pulling at his uninjured hand, leading us into his bedroom. I pushed Byakuya and Shuuhei into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. I hooked my arms around Byakuya's neck, and started to undo his tie, and help him out of his top, while Shuuhei's hand trailed down Byakuya's torso, undoing his pants.

"W-what are you two doing to me?" Byakuya asked breathlessly,

"What does it look like, Kuchiki-sama?" I teased, nipping at his shoulder, while fidgeting to take off my top.

"And you think….I'd let you?" Byakuya protested,

"A little too late to protest, ain't it?" I smirked into his neck, trailing my hands down his body and wrapped my fingers around his hard cock, earning a gasping moan from him.

**Shuuhei**

My toungue darted out and I started to lick around and around Byakuya's head, lapping up any pre-cum that issued from him. When I felt Byakuya's hand tightening around my hair, I proceeded to snake my tongue around his shaft and took him all the way into my mouth, sucking him feverishly and passionately. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but I didn't want to stop. Byakuya started to rock his hip, pushing himself deeper down my throat and summoning moans of pleasure from me, which just encouraged him to thrust in harder….faster.

**Renji**

I had found my way inside of Byakuya, and from the sound of it, I've found his sweet spot. I continued to slam into him, and when I heard Shuuhei moaning, I decided to slam in faster, harder, pushing Byakuya into Shuuhei. After a few minutes of pushing into each other, I felt myself coming close, and then Byakuya bucked his knees and went tense, and Shuuhei gave out a stuttering moan, and then there was a white flash of light across my eyes and we all gave out a loud moan as we came together and finally collapse onto the bed.

**Byakuya**

I knew that I shouldn't approve of this, I know I shouldn't encourage this, sexual intercourse with a man is scandalous enough, but two? Not to mention one of the men was my servant! I know this was scandalous, and dishonorable to the Kuchiki name, and wrong…..but why do I want it? Why does it feels so right? After a moment of just laying there and cuddling with each other to catch our breath, it started again.

I turned Shuuhei around and propped him on all four, pushing into him as a hand wrap around his waist and started to stroke him. Renji tucked himself under us and wrapped himself around Shuuhei, kissing him deeply and passionately, while I stroked both of their cocks together, slamming my own into Shuuhei. We switched again and this time, Renji had Shuuhei pushed into the headboard, sucking him, while I pushed myself into him, and had two fingers inside Shuuhei.

**Shuuhei**

I couldn't believe this was happening, if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up; if this was the only time that this would happen, I'd be grateful and will always remember it. At one point, Renji and Byakuya both had me on my back, both pushing into me at the same time, while they embraced and kissed passionately. And then Byakuya was on the bottom, and then me and then Byakuya was perched on my lap as both of us were pushing inside Renji as he kissed both of us simultaneously. By the time we were empty and exhausted, we were all a cluster of hot, sticky mess.

"Th-This isn't a dream….is it?" I panted, snugged in between Renji and Byakuya.

"Heh, if it is, it's one hell of a wet dream." Renji chuckled behind me, still snug inside me.

"This…isn't…a dream…" Byakuya moaned sleepily, still holding on to my cock, "a dream doesn't feel this good…"

We all laughed at this.

"Does this mean you're coming back with us?" Renji asked me

"Maybe," I muttered. " Will we be doing this again?" I asked,

"That depends, " Renji chuckled, "What do you say, Bya-kun?"

"Perhaps." Was the curt, sleepy response from Byakuya.

"Well, even if this is our last time," I chuckled, "Thanks for the memory."

**End**

**A/N: So that's it, thanks to all my readers, all of you that added this story or me to their Fav. Story/Author, if you've been following this story, please voice up and give me your review on this story. And Thank you for reading. Special thanks to (Confusion no) Hime-chan, for inspiring and supporting this fic. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **


End file.
